official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Oklahoma County, Oklahoma
Oklahoma County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 718,633, making it the most-populous in the state. Major roads Interstate 35 Interstate 40 Interstate 44 Interstate 235 Interstate 240 John Kilpatrick Turnpike Turner Turnpike US Route 62 US Route 77 US Route 270 Oklahoma State Highway 3 Oklahoma State Highway 3A Oklahoma State Highway 66 Oklahoma State Highway 74 Oklahoma State Highway 77H Oklahoma State Highway 109 Oklahoma State Highway 152 Oklahoma State Highway 270 Geography Adjacent counties Lincoln County (east) Logan County (north) Cleveland County (south) Pottawatomie County (southeast) Canadian County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 57.50% White (413,213) 17.04% Black or African American (122,455) 16.11% Hispanic or Latino (115,771) 9.35% Other (67,194) 14.4% (103,483) of Oklahoma County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Oklahoma County's theft and murder rates are the highest in Oklahoma. The county reported 963 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 16.00 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Bethany - 19,051 Choctaw - 11,146 Del City - 21,332 Edmond - 81,405 Harrah - 5,095 Midwest City - 54,371 Nichols Hills - 3,710 Nicoma Park - 2,393 Oklahoma City - 579,999 Spencer - 3,912 The Village - 8,929 Warr Acres - 10,043 Towns Arcadia - 247 Forest Park - 998 Jones - 2,692 Lake Aluma - 88 Luther - 1,221 Smith Village - 66 Valley Brook - 765 Woodlawn Park - 153 Unincorporated communities Britton Lake Hiawasse Newalla Wheatland Woods Climate Fun facts * Oklahoma County was originally called County Two and was one of seven counties established by the Organic Act of 1890. * Voters resisted incorporation attempts in the 1930s and again in 1980. Sentiment changed after Edmond attempted to annex the community in 1984-85, and Arcadia finally incorporated in 1987. * Oklahoma County is one of seven counties in the United States to share the same name as the state it is located in (the other six counties are Arkansas County, Hawaii County, Idaho County, Iowa County, New York County (known commonly as Manhattan), and Utah County), and the only one of the seven to contain the state capital. * Since the second half of the 20th century, Oklahoma County has been somewhat conservative for an urban county. It swung from a 20-point victory for Harry Truman in 1948 to a 15-point victory for Dwight Eisenhower in 1952. It has gone Republican in all but one presidential election since then; it narrowly voted for Lyndon Johnson in 1964. This mirrors the growing Republican trend in Oklahoma since the end of World War II. However, the Republican share of votes for President has decreased in every election since the 2008 election. In the 2018 Oklahoma gubernatorial election, Oklahoma County gave Democratic candidate Drew Edmondson the largest vote share of any county, with 54.2% of the vote, whereas Republican Mary Fallin won the county with 51.3% of the vote four years prior. Also, in the 2018 United States House of Representatives elections in Oklahoma, Democrat Kendra Horn received 52.3% of the vote in Oklahoma County, which was the only county in the state to vote for a Democratic House candidate. Category:Oklahoma Counties